


Happiness at Wintersend

by Miss_blue664



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_blue664/pseuds/Miss_blue664
Summary: Dorian is helping his best friend, Sera, plan her wedding to Dagna. They are under a time crunch and during their stay in Dagna's undergraduate town Dorian finds more than he bargained for. Will he open himself to the possibility of love?





	Happiness at Wintersend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dod123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/gifts).



> 'Ox-tongue' is a traditional Chinese confectionery. I didn't just make that up. 
> 
> This is completely un-beta'd and I hope you enjoy it. This is loosely based off a terrible Hallmark movie, and I tried to take the plot and make it less terrible and less unlogical.
> 
> So. Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!

“This place sure has changed since I've been here last.” 

“When were you last here Dagna?” Dorian asked as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, he'd never been to this area of Ferelden before. Which was no surprise since the main road of the town was literally named ‘Main Street’ and had two - count them - two stop lights. As far as he saw there were none of the main chain stores he was used to shopping at and he was pretty sure he could count the population of the town on one hand. 

“Almost 10 years ago, I got my undergraduate degree from the local college about 30 minutes south, this is the closest town if you don't count Red cliff or Orzamar.” 

“It's charming.” 

“It's actually bigger than I remember it.” 

“That… is hard to believe.” 

“Hey! Don't be rude!” He got an elbow to the gut from his best friend, Sera, “this is special to Widdle.” 

“I wasn't being rude!” Dorian huffed. Dagna didn't leap to his defense, only chuckled at the exchange, “you'll bruise him Sera, you know how delicate Dorian’s sensibilities are.” 

Sera snorted in laughter and Dorian pouted at them, “see this is why I protested you getting married, I'm always getting ganged up on! No longer is it a fair fight!” 

“It was never a fair fight to begin with smarty breeches, you jus’ dun like loosing.” 

“Who does.” A smirk tugged on his lips, “so what torture are you two dragging me off to today?” 

“There's a cake shop that opened since I was last here, I wanted look into it.” 

“Oh cake shopping! No dressing shopping?” 

“Eww dresses, with all the frills, and lace and yuck,” sera’s face was twisted up into disgust and unease.

“We’re still working up to that,” Dagna laughed with gentle patience and adoration at her betrothed.

“I still think you should wear a pantsuit and then leave the dress up to Dagna,” Dorian shurgged.

“But then it won't be all proper! It's got to be a proper wedding!”  Sera protested. 

“Well in a proper wedding, one of you would be a man and wearing a pantsuit. So… the point being, it's your wedding Sera, if you don't want to wear a dress there is nothing saying that you have to. It'll be proper regardless of who's wearing what because you two are so madly, sickeningly in love with each other.”

Sera rolled her eyes, but Dorian caught a blush to her cheeks as Dagna pulled her in for a kiss, “he's right you know.” 

“Still say it wouldn't be proper.” 

Dorian chuckled as he pulled open the door to the ‘Ox-Tongue Patisserie and Coffee Shop’ and was greeted by the most indulgent smells. He could see the cases lined with a variety of sweets from cakes, to fried confections, and even cookies and - he gasped, was that fudge! 

“I'm going to leave 10 pounds heavier simply for the smells.” 

“I could die from a sugar overdose,” Sera moaned, Dagna only nodded, but then tugged on Sera’s hand, “Look.” 

Three pairs of eyes looked at a display cake behind the counter, three tiers in white, gold and silver, with sugar flowers traveling down the cake like a veil. 

“Maker’s Arse.” Sera breathed, “I didn't think they'd be so frickin’ big.” 

“It's beautiful.” Dagna added breathlessly. 

“You guys looking for wedding cakes?” A booming voice shook them all from their revelry causing some to jump, again three eyes recentered on the source of the voice to be confronted by a very muscular man with horns as wide as he seem tall. A Qunari. Now the name of the shop meant shopping. 

“Ox-tongue. Very clever, not only a delicious treat but a reference to you?” 

The one eyed Qunari just grinned, “figure that out all on your own there big guy?” 

Dorian titled his nose up, “are you mocking me sir?” 

“Ah, shit, naw, most people don't actually get it.” 

“Really? I love Ox-tongue pastries, a staple from my childhood!” 

“That's actually a pastry?” Dagna asked. 

“Yes, they're very popular in Tavinter.” 

“Well since you figured it out,” The man pulled three, oblong shaped, deep fried pastries from the display case and handed it to them, “have a treat on the house.” 

“Oh!” Dorian visibly lit up, “and you make them too!” 

“Well, yeah.” The Qunari laughed. 

“Um… is not made with tongue is it?” Sera asked skeptically.

“No!” A unison from the Qunari and Dorian. Dorian laughed bashfully and yielded the floor to the baker. The Qunari continued, “no, it's like a donut but not quite as sweet with a crunchier texture on the outside, still nice and chewy on the inside.” 

Dagna and Sera looked to Dorian, who was already taking a bite sighing with delight. They then looked to each other and took a bite, and both relaxed as it was, as promised, a confectionery treat. 

“Oh this is wonderful… erm…” Dorian looked over his shirt to find a name tag. 

“Bull, I'm Bull, owner, and thank you, I'm glad you three like it. But you're all new in town or passing through, I never forget a face,” Dorian had the distinct impression Bull said that to him with the intent to flirt, “so what brings you all out here. I saw you admiring our display wedding cake.” 

“Oh, yes, me and Widdle are getting married and we need a cake!” Sera announced, almost daring Bull to say something. Dorian watch the man's face, already alight in a smile, get wider. 

“Well shit! Congratulations!” 

Sera instantly fed off the positive vibes and beamed and Dagna was leaning into Sera’s side arms wrapped around her waist.

“When's the big day?” 

“We were thinking wintersend.” 

“Oh, wow…” Bull looked down at a calendar, “that's less than a month away.”

“This whole thing is kind of last minute,” Dagna said softly, “I'm starting a new job in Tavinter with the new year and in order for Sera to join me we have to be married so we can apply for a marriage visa.” 

“Oh wow, that's really important to you two then.” 

“Yeah, I can't leave her.” Dagna was looking up at Sera with wide brown eyes. 

“They are sickeningly, in love.” Dorian added with a touch of teasing. 

“I can see that, well what can Bull do for you? We can sit down and I can let you look over our catalog?” 

Dagna and Sera shared a look before nodding, “please.” 

Bull stepped from behind the counter and led them back to a consultation room, Sera and Dagna sat while Bull pulled out a large binder, inside were pictures of cakes. 

They began flipping through, Bull gave them a moment to digest and turned to Dorian, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Hum? Oh, how about the recipe to that level of absolute happiness?” 

Bull chuckled, “I wish I had the secret, but most people tell me it's got a lot to do with talking about your feelings.” 

Dorian scoffed, but was smiling, “ugh, feelings. How absolutely mundane.” 

“Who knew?” 

“Speaking of - Honestly being this far into Ferelden, and in such a small town, I didn't think we'd run into another Qunari.” 

“I suppose you might feel like you got Bull rushed.” 

Dorian groaned, “oh Maker, that was terrible! Do you treat all your customers to such terrible repartee.”

“I tend to milk it for all it's worth.” 

The groan was mixed with a sharp laugh, “oh no, please stop, I feel my intelligence shrinking.” 

Bull also laughed, “may I ask your name?” 

“Oh of course!” Dorian offered his hand, “Dorian Pavus, previously of Minrathous, scion of the House Pavus.” 

“Oh, fancy,” Bull shook his hand, “and what's a fancy guy like you doing out here?” 

“Clearly for the happy couple, Sera is a school of friend of mine, I offered to help.” 

“So under all that pomp is a nice, sweet guy.” 

“I'll thank you kindly not to go spreading such slander and lies.” 

Bull barked a laugh, “it'll be my secret.” 

“Perfect,” Dorian was grinning, “perhaps I should wait outside, that way you can finish up with them?” 

Bull blinked, as if he'd forgotten his real purpose for being in this room, “oh sure. Right. You can grab some coffee to wash down your pastry, talk to Krem, he’ll set you up right.” 

“Perfect, thank you Bull, take care of them for me, they are practically family.” 

“You have my word.” 

Dorian gave a warm smile and touched Bulls arm briefly before showing himself out and to the coffee. There he found himself speaking with a fellow Tavinter, and getting Tavinter coffee. This place was turning out to be quite the surprise. He got comfortable in a small corner table, reading a small book he'd packed away in his satchel. He barely realized the passage of time, and nearly punched Sera when she flopped into a chair beside him had her head on his shoulder, “Dorian! Weddings are hard!” 

“Andraste’s Tits, you scared the piss out of me!” 

“Sorry, didn't think you'd have your nose stuck that far in a book!” 

He let out a breath and shook his head, “now what's this about weddings being hard?” 

“Bull suggested we hire a wedding planner first, to help us get everything coordinated in time. Then to come back when we had a better idea of what our wedding would look like for the cake.” Dagna said dejectedly. 

“That seems like a reasonable suggestion,” Dorian blinked, “why the long faces.” 

“That's more money you have to fork over!” 

“Sera, luv, money isn't an object. I want you two to have the wedding of your dreams, and if it means hiring a wedding planner, then I won't complain. I know you won't abuse my poor pocket book, so let's go find a planner.” 

The brides to be looked hesitant before they both closed in on him and wrapped in a hug, “you're the best.” 

“I am, aren't I?” 

Sera smacked his arm with a laugh, “arse.”

“Well.. Bull even suggested a planner, her office is near by,” Dagna said with some hesitation. 

“Then let's go!” Dorian waved them towards the door. The two gathered their coats and started heading towards the door, Dorian followed after. He caught Bull’s eye as he exited and raised his cup towards the man in silent thanks, for not taking advantage of his friends and even offering sage advice. He then was out the door engulfed in laughter with his friends. 

* * *

 

Dorian bundled against the cold and looked around, now that he wasnt being dragged around by his coat tails to every conceivable shop this place had to offer, he could stop to admire the beauty. The place was already decked out for Wintersend, lights strung up around business entrances, garland and winter plants on full display. It was a proverbial winter wonderland. He smiled to himself and took a walk, although after about fifteen minutes the wonder wore off and he ducked into the nearest store front to warm up. How he hated the cold!   
  
“Back again so soon?” 

Dorian looked up from shaking snow off his boots and realized he was back at the Ox-Tongue, “Oh, Bull… it seems I am.” 

“You seem surprised about that.” 

“Yes, well I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going only that I was going, and finally my poor feet had a enough of the cold and demanded I find some place warm.” 

Bull chuckled, “How about some coffee then, to warm you up?”

Dorian smiled, “That sounds like an excellent idea. You have quite a few of them don’t you?” 

Bull moved to the coffee side of his counter and started prepping, “Why do you say that?” 

“Well, lets see, you suggested I get coffee yesterday, and ask for Krem- who turns out to be a fellow Tevene -  to make me Tavinter coffee. You suggested my friends go speak with a Josephine Montilyet, a beyond amazing wedding planner who is whipping them into shape and now to cure my cold another cup of - I hope - Tevinter coffee.” 

“Well when you put it like that, I sound like a genius.”

“I said good ideas, don’t get a head of our self, else we might have to rename you after another animal.” 

“Please tell me you were referring to a cock.” 

Dorian sputtered, “You just wanted to say the word cock.” 

“It does have wonderful imagery.” Bull pushed a finished cup of coffee towards Dorian.

Dorian shook his head, while rolling his eyes, “I was hoping that yesterday my mind had played tricks on me, but I see I wasn’t imagining the horrible banter.” 

“Maybe you're a masochist, back to torture yourself some more?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself!” Dorian was smiling as he took the coffee.

“You do such a good job of it for me.” 

Dorian barked a laugh, this man was different, truly a rare find. He was warm, funny, thoughtful and so very witty, if only things were different. He poured a little creamer into his coffee and stirred his mind going down a dark path he promised that while he was here, he wasn’t going to do with himself. Apparently he really was a Masochist. 

“Hey, you okay?” Bull’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he put forth a smile, “Yes. Perfectly fine!” 

“You sure? You looked like you got a little…” Bull searched for the right word.   
  
“Melancholy? Gloomy? Forlorn?” 

“Yeah..” 

“I appreciate your concern but, you’re don't want to hear my sob story.” 

“What if I bought you dinner?” 

Dorian blinked, “I beg your pardon?” 

“What if I bought you dinner? You tell me your life story, I tell you mine, we commiserate over drinks?” 

Dorian was struck briefly in silence, add to that list of wonderful character traits, bold. 

“I… Yo - um... “ he took a breath and let out a small laugh, “I’d like that.” 

He watched Bull’s face light up in a big grin, “Perfect, I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“How about 6:30, eating that late does terrible things to my stomach.” 

Bull laughed, “You’re a picky one aren't you?”

“How is that being picky?” Dorian protested. 

“I’m just teasing, I’ll see you tonight? I’ve got to head into the back and get started on a cake.” 

“Oh! I’m sorry for keeping you from your work! Yes! Certainly, and I’m staying -”

“At the Herald's Rest? It’s the only hotel in town.” 

Dorian blinked in momentary surprise, “Right… of course.” He composed himself, logically Bull’s answer made sense, and of course, Sera and Dagna could have told him as well, “tonight.” 

Bull waved and headed back into the employees only area of the shop, leaving Dorian feel suddenly very… alone. Bulls presence was like a balm, his personality was welcoming and warm and absolutely intoxicating. Suddenly to be without it was like having the blankets pulled off the bed when you were warm, or missing a step while walking down the stairs, that temporary sensation that everything was wrong. He went to find a seat and then relaxed into it, sipping his coffee and trying not to fret over the fact he had a date. Sera was going to flip!

* * *

 

“Seriously! You got a date?” Sera was lounging on his bed, head in Dagna’s lap while the two of them looked through wedding magazines. 

“Yes! With that baker, Bull.” 

“You owe me dinner now.” Dagna said down to Sera.

“Wait…” Dorian turned from where we was fretting over what to wear, “Did you two BET on this?” 

“I thought since it was OUR wedding ‘n all you’d be able to keep it in your pants.” 

“I’m not having SEX with him Sera! We’re going out for dinner.” 

“Which will lead to figgin.” 

“Uh! You filthy heathen! It doesn’t! And Don’t change the subject! You bet against me!” 

“Widdle said you liked him, I said he wasn’t your type.” 

“Uh! You two are the worst!”

“He’s nothing like Rilly-what’s-his-nuts.” 

“Sera…” Dagna cautioned.

“Rilienus and I broke up on good terms Sera.” 

“He broke your heart!” 

“It’s was a mutual breaking.” 

Sera stood up and walked over to him, “Dorian, why are you doing this?” 

Dorian slumped, “I don’t know… it’s stupid I know… You’re infectious… will all your smiles and happiness.” 

Sera shot a look over to Dagna who just looked beside herself, not knowing how to help. 

“It’s only dinner! Nothing will come of it, once he hears how I turned down true love in favor of my father’s brilliant plan of living in abject self loathing simply to impress the rest of Tevinter society by marrying a woman, he’ll be so overcome with disgust, it’ll be the end of it. Until then I can pretend I’m a normal human being who can have whatever he wants.” 

“Sometimes, you’re not all that smart, smarty-breaches.” 

Dorian chuckled, “no… I suppose I’m not. Help me pick out what to wear?” 

Sera sighed but did as asked. 

Dorian was in the lobby of the hotel dressed in a dark pant suit with a deep sapphire button up on underneath, his hair perfectly coiffed and his makeup done to cast him a sultry air. His foot bounced in the air from nerves as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. What was he doing? Going out with Bull? Sera was right, this is a terrible idea, he can’t chance letting himself get too close, if he does then… well things might not end up so well for him. Yet, he didn’t get up and retreat back to his room, he continued to sit watching the front door like a hawke. 

When it opened and the giant Qunari walked in he found his nerves leave him and be replaced with a wave of excitement, “Bull!” 

Bull walked over and smiled, Dorian ran his eyes over the man, not bothering to hide his appreciation to the fact Bull had indeed attempted to clean up. A pair of crisp khakis that hugged massive thighs and a plaid button up that hugged Bull’s shoulders, and upper arms. Dorian could only hear Sera’s famous ‘Woof’ in his head as was indeed struck by how truly attractive the one eyed Qunari was. 

“See something you like?” 

“I see probably more than you do.” 

Bull laughed and offered his arm, “It’s a quick walk to the restaurant, you okay with that?” 

“I suppose I will be,” Dorian groused playfully.

“I promise i’ll warm your footsies if they get too cold.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“I always keep my promises.” 

Dorian chuckled, “Thank you for this, taking me out.” 

“Hey I’ve been looking forward to it all day.” 

“You say the sweetest things.” 

“Must be all the sugar I’m around all day.” 

Dorian just chuckled, “Maybe.” 

The walk was indeed short, and when they entered it was a relatively upscale place, as upscale as you can get in a small town. The hostess greeted him by name and quickly escorted them to a small, private table. Dorian gave Bull a raised eyebrow in question as they were sat and the wine menu explained. Bull asked for a bottle of Agreggio and Dorian’s eyebrows shot up even further, “I feel like you’re trying to impress me.” 

“Is it working?” 

Dorian smiled and laughed, “Definitely.” 

They didn’t have to wait long for a bottle and two wine glasses to be brought over, they were served and quickly left to mull over the menu. 

Dorian sipped the wine and sighed softly, “thank you again.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“So in the interest of starting up a conversation, how did you come to live here?” 

“Oh straight into huh?” 

“Well that was the whole point of this right? To share our life's stories?”

“Honestly that was just an excuse to get you to come to dinner with me.” 

Dorian felt a blush tint his cheeks, “Really?” 

“Yeah, but I suppose the dating scene does mean we should at least get to know each other.” 

“Is that what this is then? A date?” 

“I’d like it to be.” 

“Oh good… I was hoping you’d say that, else I got dressed up for nothing!” 

Bull laughed, “Well to answer your question, I was… released from my military duty in the Qun and I… I decided I didn’t want to go back.” 

Dorian frowned, “Military? Oh maker, were you fighting on Seheron?” 

Bull nodded. Dorian just shook his head, “I know what the imperium wants us to hear is that it's a glorious campaign to free the island from oppressive rule of the Qun but… I’ve heard some other stories that it's… God awful.” 

“There are atrocities on both sides, the politics of the war, well… lets say I needed to get out, and when I did I got as far away as I could. Ran into Krem at the Navara and Tevinter border, we made nice and continued on down south. Picked up a few others along the way, for a while we did odd and end jobs, made a little coin and when the work started to dry up, we realized we needed a new idea. So, Krem was always cooking shit, and he made good shit, 

So I said teach the rest of us and maybe we can open a store. Everyone laughed at me, but after a year we made it.”

Dorian smiled, “I’m glad your happy here.” 

“This place has become home, for me at least.” 

A waitress came by to get their order and they both scrambled to pick something off the menu before returning to their conversation. 

“So what about you, what’s your story?” 

Dorian took a deep drink of his wine, “well, I can’t say mine is a dramatic as yours but, I went to Skyhold University in Haven, my father thought me mad, but honestly Skyhold is a wonderful school, There I met Sera and Dagna, and a few others. Going to school outside of Tevinter was a way for me to get out from under my father for a time being, to be free so to speak. I found all sorts of life experiences, including a .. dear, dear friend. We had to… stop being friends when I graduated and returned home. It was a hard transition.” 

“Friend? Was it a he friend or a she friend?” 

Dorian smiled to himself, Bull was very perceptive, “He friend.” 

“Ah.” 

“Ah, indeed. My betrothed would have thought ill of me if I had brought him home.” 

Bull rose a brow, “Oh shit, I didn’t realize - ” 

“No of course you didn’t, I didn’t want you to. I don’t want anyone to really, she’s a terrible woman, a bore and chore, but if I don’t marry her, I’ll lose my father’s influence and the House of Pavus will cease to be an influential force in the magisterium.” 

Dorian swirled his drink, he’d hoped Bull would give them at least a chance to eat dinner before the inevitable truth came out, the silence that stretched between them was truth enough. He down the rest of the wine and sighed heavily.    
  
“I’m sorry Bull, I shouldn’t have led you on.” 

Bull was considering, and was still considering as their food arrived. Dorian was shrunk into his seat, horrified by what he’d done. Bull’s good nature surely wouldn’t last at that confession.

“If you’re not happy, then don’t. You’re your own man, you’re not bound by your father's desires. You deserve happiness as much as your friends do.” 

Dorian stared blankly at Bull, that was not at what he was expecting to come out of Bull’s mouth. He regained his composure, “That is a wonderful sentiment Bull. I wish it were true.” 

“It is.” 

Dorian smiled sadly, “I can go… since this… had turned rather sour.” 

“No, if we can’t date, then perhaps we can still just be friends?” 

Again, Dorian was struck by the kindness this man was showing him, the patience and trust, it was enlightening and frightening all at once. He nodded with a smile, “I’d very much like that.” 

Bull smiled too, “Good. We can all use a friend.” 

“That we can.” 

With the cat out of the bag, Dorian relaxed into the evening, boundaries had been set and if he only found a new friend, that was better than being alone. Bull turned out to be a wonderful conversationalist, eager to listen to Dorian’s ramblings about very dry subjects, his work and family life, and offered his own stories to match, his friendship with Krem and his employees. And even his travels around Ferelden and some parts of Kirkwall and Nevara. 

It was a wonderful evening and when Bull saw Dorian back to the hotel Dorian was sure he was going to have that feel again, where everything suddenly goes wrong, “Thank you for a wonderful evening. I had fun.” 

“Yeah? Me too.” 

“Good. I’m sure I’ll be by the shop during my stay here as it is the only place to get proper coffee.” 

Bull chuckled, “I’ll tell Krem you said that.” 

“You do. Thank you again Bull. Goodnight.” 

“Night.” Dorian stepped back, maker he really suddenly want to rush forward and place a kiss to his cheek, but he refrained and headed up to his room. He even managed not to look back. As he was unlocking his door the door next to his opened and a head of blonde hair stuck out, “Dorian?” 

“Ah… Sera, come to see me to bed?” 

“Maybe, how was your date?” 

He made vague gestures and shrugged, “We’re just friends, I told you, after I revealed i am betrothed there would be no further pursuit.” 

“But you like him.” 

“Doesn’t matter Sera.” 

“It does Dorian!” 

“We had this conversation, go back inside and go to bed and give your bride a kiss for me.” 

Sera frowned but sighed with resignation, “Fine. Night.” 

“Good night Sera.” 

Dorian entered his room and closed the door silently behind him. This felt like Rilienus all over again. They tried to be friends, when it became clear what Dorian would be forced to do, but neither could take it, and decided it would be best to break it off before either of them got any more hurt. He still cried about having lost connection with the one man who had made his life so much brighter in college, who made him laugh, who taught him to love wholly, selflessly, thoughtfully, and to feel all of that again, after so many years, well up in him so strongly, it was too much. He couldn’t fall in love with or even entertain the idea that he deserved love. Dorian found the mini bar and drank himself to sleep. Best not to think about it, best to keep it drowned.

* * *

 

The next week was a blur, Josephine had Sera and Dagna dress shopping, flower shopping, venu shopping, tasting food for catering, and deciding on a theme and colors. Dorian was along for the ride, though most of the time, his opinion wasn’t asked for and honestly he was glad that it wasn’t. He was paying, not participating in the making of. Of course the extra time in between everything was where he found himself the most and he always felt drawn to the coffee shop, he wanted to see Bull again, talk to him, maybe have lunch together, less romantic if it was a quick bite at the local fast food joint. But every time he worked himself up to go in, he’d just turn right back around and walk away. Today was like all the rest, he’d made it within 50 feet of the store and was trying to work up the courage when a hand fell on his shoulder. Dorian jumped back, landed on a patch of ice and ended up on a his ass. 

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry Dorian! I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

“Bull.. hi… fancy meeting you here.” With Bulls help Dorian was up on his feet again away from the ice and any threat of slipping again.

“Yeah, imagine that, seeing me near my shop.” 

“I can hardly imagine why you’d be here.” Dorian kept at the ruse.

Bull chuckled, “Haven’t see you for a few days.” 

“Yes.. Sera and Dagna have been running me ragged, so much shopping!” 

If Bull believe him or not, honestly he couldn’t tell, so he didn’t elaborate more. 

“I guess Josephine is getting them ready?” 

“Yes, I think we’ll have a proper wedding in time for Wintersend.” 

“Great. I’m glad.” 

“Me too, I think the cake is on the list some where, so I imagine they’ll be back by your shop again soon.” 

“No rush.” 

Dorian smiled and shifted on his feet, unsure of what to do.

“I was just heading out to get lunch, want to join me?” 

“Sure.” 

Bull smiled and led the way, Dorian walked beside him and was mentally kicking himself, this was not helping! 

“You’re quiet today.” 

“My ass still hurts from falling on the ice.” 

“I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Dorian heard the hesitation, clearly Bull was trying not to make it weird either, just friends as Bull had told him. 

“I should hope not, but it’s forgiven.” 

“Pizza good?” 

Dorian nodded, “Sure.” 

They walked in, a small place already crowded for the lunch hour and they were sat at a small table amongst other customers. Dorian used the menu to cover his uncomfortableness, not putting the menu down until the waitress came over to collect their order. 

“Been keeping busy?” he asked Bull.

“Yeah, lots of year end parties, people want sweets, we make a holiday cookie platter that is really popular.” 

“I bet, do you sell many of the ox-tongue pastries?”

“Not really why?” 

“I supposed outside of the north, the name is rather a turn off.” 

Bull laughed, “Yeah, I had questions the first time Krem introduced me to them.” 

“Why not rebrand?” 

“Seems like a waste, if people are so close minded that the name of a pastry could turn them away.” 

Dorian laughed, “You’re an interesting man.”

“That's a compliment for sure coming from a man like you.” 

Dorian felt himself blush, “Yes well, prestige is easy to recognize.” 

“So is humility.” 

“I am very humble.” 

“Like I said.” 

Dorian snorted with laughter, “Of course you did.” 

When was this kind of back of forth so easy? They fell into a rhythm, and by the time pizza arrived they were both laughing. They ate in companionable silence and paid for their meals.    
  
“Well I have to get back to the shop,” Bull offered.

“Of course, thank you for the company.” 

“The pleasure was all mine, have a good day Dorian,” and with that Bull left Dorian alone. Dorian groaned and let his head fall on the table, he was well and truly fucked. The on and off companionship went on for the remaining weeks before the wedding and more and more Dorian became confused and despondent. Although Sera and Dagna didn’t seem to notice, which Dorian was thankful for, the two were up to their ears in wedding planning and had too few spoons to give in relation to his predicament. He spent as much time as he could in his hotel room without it being weird and still managed to put on a happy smile when he needed to go into public, but the quicker he could get out of here, the better. 

It was the night of the bachelorette party, Dorian, Dagna, Sera, Cassandra, Adaar and Liliana were all gathered in the local bar, drinking and toasting to the upcoming wedding.

“People will talk Dorian! You being the only man here.” Lilianna teased.

“Oh? And what will they say?” 

“That you’re either the luckiest man alive or that you're gay.” 

“Well, they’re not wrong. I am the luckiest man because I have so many wonderful friends, and I am in fact gay.” Everyone laughed and raised a glass. “To wonderful friends, who came at a moment's notice to wish us the best,” Dagna said above the din of the music. A round of cheers went up and then the alcohol went down. Dorian had a pleasant buzz and was enjoying getting to tease Sera and Dagna, even more so, that he had so many people to do it with. 

“Speaking of Dates!!” Sera leered, “How’s Bull?” 

Suddenly all eyes were on him and he wanted nothing more than to murder Sera, “I wouldn’t know, as I am not dating anyone, Sera.” 

“That’s Bullshit! You like him!” 

“Just because you LIKE someone doesn’t mean anything. Now, we can all kindly drop the subject as there is nothing to discuss.” 

“Who’s Bull?” Adaar asked. “Where did you meet him?” Cassandra asked. “Is he your plus one to the wedding?” Liliana asked, barely letting Casandra get her sentence out. 

“Stop! STOP.” He raised his voice, “There. Is. Nothing. To. Discuss. Drop. It.” 

“Lets leave it alone.” Dagna, ever present, thoughtful Dagna, cautioned the group.

“Aw come on Dorian! Don’t be shy!” Adaar prompted. Dorian put his glass down and pinched the bridge of his nose, “well, this has been a lovely evening,” he let the sarcasm roll thick from his words, “But before I say or DO anything that we will all regret, I am leaving.”    
  
He stood and slammed money down on the table to pay for his drinks and then started walking for the door, Sera was up and after him, “Dorian! No! Dorian! Wait!” 

“What?!” He spun on his heel to face her. 

“What about the wedding… you’re my best man!” 

“I meant I was leaving the bar Sera, not leaving before I see you safely wedded, Enjoy your evening. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry…” 

“Go. Be with Dagna.” 

She kissed his cheek, “I won’t ever bring it up again. Okay?” 

“I would appreciate that, now, go.” 

She let go and headed back to her party and he left the bar, still tipsy and filled with a mix of silent rage and utter despair. It was a strange place to be and he found himself on a bench in one of the lesser lit areas of the town head tilted up, looking at the sky.  He vaguely registered the sound of snow crunching under foot and thought nothing of it until a familiar voice called out to him, “Dorian?” 

“Ahh.. Bull... “ 

“What are you doing out here? I thought you would be at the party tonight?” 

“How’d you hear about it?” 

“Your friends told me about it.” 

“Of course they did.” 

“They asked me to come.” 

Dorian snorted, “Of course she did. Weasle.” 

“Hey… are you okay?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? I’m watching my best friend get married, and start a new lifes journey with someone she trusts implicitly?” he hated how his eyes betrayed him and got watery, or how his voice wavered. 

“You don’t sound okay.” 

“You barely know me!” he snapped.

Silence, then, “I wish I knew you better.” 

“Don’t,” he said in an almost sob, “Don’t say that.” 

“It’s true.” 

Dorian leaned forward and hide his face in his hand, tears leaking from his eyes, thankfully his gloves catching the traitorous water works before they could do any more harm to his eyeliner. 

“Want some coffee?” 

He laughed and sobbed at the same time, “No.. I don’t.” 

“Can I sit by you?” 

Dorian waved a hand, and felt the bench shift as it took on Bull’s weight, then against his shoulders a hand appeared and slowly rubbed his back in silent support. That only set him off further, “Why are you being so nice!?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I lied to you! I flirted with you when I am to be married.” 

“Because you seem really seem committed to that person. In fact you sound miserable. You’re not excited about that, maybe… maybe I don’t want you to end up like so many people. Regretting their lives.” 

“I already regret it! I lost Rilienus because of my father, I can’t let you in, I can’t chance that I find something and regret it even more when I have to inevitably say goodbye.” 

“Dorian, you deserve the same happiness as everybody, Tevinter if full of shit, are you really going to let someone dictate your life?” 

“I already have.” 

“It’s not too late to say no.” 

“It’s not that easy.”

“Happiness isn’t always easy Dorian.” 

He sniffled and finally looked over at Bull, “What?” 

“Happiness… It’s not always easy, sometimes the things you want, you have to really work for them, you have to overcome great hurdles before you find yourself with want you want. I wasn’t… completely honest myself, about my past.” 

Dorian stared at him dumbfounded, a small hiccup escaping his lips.

“I was a soldier on Seheron, that much was true, but… after watching so many of my friends and comrades die, I remember being on the shore and thinking, just walk out there, you’ve got on so much armor you’ll sink and drown. You won’t have to fight any more, you won’t have to lose anyone else, and I realized that i needed help. Well, I went to my superiors, I let them know and they reassigned me. I got on some meds, went through some basic therapy, but… it.. It was never enough. I realized the the Qun couldn’t give me the happiness I wanted. I wanted peace. I didn’t want to fight, not against ‘Vints, not against the fog warriors or the tal-vashoth. So I abandoned my post. I am a traitor to my people. And let me tell you it was hell when I finally made it far enough south, I had to learn a new language, I had to learn a whole new culture, I was spat on, ran out, or even ran from. 

“But I kept pushing, and I found people like me on the way, people who were tired of fighting, wanting to simply be who they wanted to be without fear or prejudice. We banded together. And that bakery, it’s years of hard work. Years of nearly not making it, and nearly throwing in the towel but with the support of my friends, Krem, Skinner, Stiches, Dalish, Rocky and Grim, I have my peace.” 

Dorian was openly but silently crying, “You’re very brave.” 

“I think you’re brave too.” 

Dorian laughed bitterly, “I am not a brave man.” 

“I think you could be if you let your friends support you.” 

Dorian sniffled, “Uh.. well my makeup is ruined.” 

“Naw, you still look flawless.” 

“No I don’t! I’m snuffly, with mascara running down my face, and my eyes are probably bloodshot from from the booze and the crying!” 

“Still you look amazing.” 

“You have funny tastes.” 

“You said I had great tastes the other day.” 

“Well, I take it back.” 

Bull laughed, and Dorian laughed too, “You’re an amazing man Bull, you’re kind, and thoughtful, and warm and handsome, everything a man could want, but I can’t. I’m so sorry. I… I just can’t.” 

Bull patted his knee, “When are you leaving?” 

Dorian sniffled and wiped his eyes, “The day after the wedding, my father won’t tolerate my absence much longer.” 

Bull nodded sagely, “Can I walk you back to your hotel?” 

“Afraid I’ll wander off into the woods?”

“Well you mentioned booze, and I don’t want you slipping and falling and hurting yourself.” 

Dorian smiled sadly, “Thank you. I’d appreciate that.” 

Bull stood and offered his hand. Dorian took and let himself for a moment indulge leaning into Bull's body heat and pretending that that was normal, that he could be wrapped up in warmth and acceptance everyday. By the time they got back to the hotel, he was only sniffling due the cold and his breathing had evened out. 

Bull stepped away from him and offered a smile, “Well, good night Dorian.” 

“Good night Bull, thank you again,” and before he could start crying again, he headed up to his room. He got to his room and let himself fall apart. It wasn’t fair, to find someone so patient, and kind and warm, all the things Dorian wanted but knew he could never have. It hurt, it felt like his chest was going to implode from the pain and he was sure he’d be a wrinkly prune from how much he was crying. Why couldn’t he have been born as a Soporati, at least then the social implications of him breaking from tradition wouldn’t be causing such a scandal, he could live as he chose - and then he stopped, he hiccuped and thought of Krem, the baker from Bulls shop, they had spoken briefly, and they had laughed about being outside of the imperium, and not fitting in. What had made a man like him run from his homeland? Maybe he was thinking about this all wrong. He sat up and wiped his eyes, no… money and wealth meant protection to a degree, he’d been open about his preferences for years, and while scandal was all that ever came of it, no one could touch him. His name, his house, even his father and all their money, had protected him. What about Krem? What was it about himself that the imperium wanted to squish? Dorian could only guess, but being in a lower class didn’t save him, it wouldn’t save Dorian either. 

That realization startled Dorian and he laid down, mind slowly digesting this new idea. He ended up falling asleep, the start of an idea starting to bud but not quite blossomed in his brain.

* * *

 

The next morning his friends actually apologized about their behavior at the party and because of their mishap, decided to throw another one the next night. That one ended up far better than the other as they all drunkenly made their way to the hotel laughing and hanging all over one another. Dorian had some of the most embarrassing pictures on his phone the next morning, that he swore never to delete. The next few days though, Dorian was present for the remaining preparations, but distant, his head up in the clouds as his thoughts chased themselves round and round. 

He did go for coffee occasionally, but never stayed long, and when he was unwilling to engage Bull in banter, eventually Bull stopped trying, Dorian saw the look of sadness pass over the Qunari’s eye, but right now he needed to sort out himself, he didn’t want to be heartless to Bull, but if that’s what it took to get the space he needed to think, he would do it. 

When the wedding came, Dorian was pulled from his stupor and thrown head first into the fever of helping Sera and Dagna get ready. Yet, the Chantry was beautifully decorated, with yellows and reds and oranges, fresh spring flowers filled the air with a light, but noticeable feel of youth and energy. He smoothed his hands over his own jacket and adjusted the corsages at his lapel and went to see how Sera was faring, Liliana was seeing to Dagna. 

Dorian knocked and was called to enter, when he did he found Sera staring at herself in the mirror. He smiled, “You look lovely.” He came to stand beside her and admired her for coming to a sort of compromise with herself. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline that show off her shoulders and then fitted her slender figure like a glove. Around her waist held by a simple bow was a simple bell like train that made it look like she had on a skirt, but actually she was wearing pants. Her shoes were simple flats with little flowers over the toes and in her hair was a crown of flowers as well.    
  
“You look like a spring goddess.” 

“Pft. I look like a git.” 

“No you don’t. Truly Sera, Dagna is going to think you’re the most beautiful woman to have ever walked the earth, and she’ll be right.” 

“Well not completely… because Widdle is also the most beautiful woman to walk the earth.” 

“I suppose in that you are correct.” Dorian offered a smile. 

Sera turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “It means the world to me that you're here, you know that right?” 

“It helps to hear it every now and again.” 

They both laughed and slowly rocked in a hug, “I… I know I said I wouldn’t mention it again, but… is… everything okay? Bull delivered the cake and looked… kind of dejected? And then you’ve been really quiet these past few days.”

Dorian sighed and stepped away to run his fingers through his hair forgetting that it was styled, “I… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. A combination of thinking about what he said to me, and my own revelations. I.. I was going to talk to you about it after your wedding.” 

She looked at the clock and went to sit, pulling her train around from behind her and into her lap, she looked to him and patted the couch next to her, “I’ve got time.” 

He sighed and sat down beside her, “I… I’m not going to do it.” 

“What?” 

“Get married to Livia.” 

She grinned, “Yeah!” 

“I…. I want to use my position in the imperium to speak out against the prejudices that Tevinter has against other races, sexualities... I love my country, it has so many beautiful things and I cannot wait to share them with you and Dagna when you get to Tevinter, but… I won’t lie, your relationship will be looked down upon and you will be mocked.” 

“I’ll just punch them.” 

Dorian smiled, “I know. But… if… if I do this, I will need your help, and your support. I can't do it alone.” 

She took his hand, “You’ve always had my back, you’ll be damn sure I’ll have yours.” 

Dorian smiled, “You’re going to make me cry.” 

“Oh no. Don’t you start! If you start, I’ll start!” 

Dorian laughed, and pulled Sera into a hug, “I adore you, you crazed madwoman.” 

She punched his shoulder gently when he let go, and she stood and shook out her train, “What about Bull?” 

“Yes.. indeed.” 

“You haven’t thought about it?” 

“I have… but… I don’t know.” 

“I say go for it, see where it goes. Sometimes it's easier to fight for something if you have a real reason to do so.” 

He smiled, “I will think on your wisdom.” 

She blew him a raspberry and let out a breath, “Is it normal to be this nervous?” 

“You’re asking me? The single man?” 

“Oye! You’re not helping!” 

Dorian took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye, “Do you love her?” 

“Well, duh, I wouldn’t be doing this if i didn’t.” 

“Then there is nothing to be nervous about. You’re simply sharing your joy with us, your friends who are beyond thrilled for you two.” 

She smiled and jumped a little at a knock at the door, Josephine peeking her head in, “let's get you to positions please.” 

Dorian and Sera shared one more look before Sera led the way outside as Dorian followed. They were escorted to a side door to the sanctuary and as the music started up, Sera turned to Dorian in a panic, “You have the ring right!?” 

“Yes,” he held up a hand and there on one of his digits was the ring. She relaxed as Josephine signaled her to start walking.

Sera folded her hands in front of her like Josephine had instructed and counted the pace out to the music. She almost tripped when she spotted Dagna, Dorian steadied her with a hand to the small of her back and Dagna was beaming from across the chantry, and when they met in the middle of the aisle they turned and walked together. Dagna reached up and slipped her hand into Sera’s and the blonde just beamed down at her lover. 

Dorian linked arms with Liliana on their walk down the aisle, and she leaned in and whispered to him, “You look very relaxed today.” 

“Thank you, you look beautiful too.” 

She snickered to herself, but said little else. They helped the two lovebirds get situated on their cushioned pulpit before moving to their positions off to the side. Sera and Dagna sat amongst the flowers, the trains of both Dagna and Sera’s dresses laid out for a perfect picture as they gazed into each other's eyes. The Chantry Sister in charge of the Marriage rites knelt before the couple, the holy text in hand as she led the congregation in a prayer. Dorian had a soft smile on his lips as listened to the prayer, it was one that was typically said during Wintersend, wonderfully intermixed with the normal prayers for newly weds. 

“Now, The Newly weds wrote their own vows, Sera?” 

Sera shifted and looked down at Dagna’s hands and chewed on her lips, “Dagna.. My widdle. Now.. my wife. I.. I love you with everything I am, and, I’m not so great with words, but I won’t ever leave you alone. I’ll always make sure you’ve got food and you’ll never have a day where you won’t smile, at least, that's what I will try to give you. I didn’t have much growing up, and having you in my life is like having the entire King's treasury in my arms. There is nothing as special as you. You make me feel special and loved and I thank you. I… love you, before Andrastre, before any other gods, elven, human, dwarven they’ll never doubt it.”

Dagna just smiled patiently, “Sera, you are the purest thing, with all your laughter, and jokes and love, I am blessed to have found you. You have made this journey I’m on so much easier. To know that I have someone I can rely on always at my side, makes all the troubles we’ll face less of a mountain and more of a molehill. I swear to you, by what ever grace the stone has given me, that you will always be loved. You will always have a home in my arms.” Someone, probably Cassandra, sniffled. 

“Do you you Sera take Dagna to be your wife in the eyes of our Maker?” 

“Always and forever.” Dorian stepped forward to hand Sera the ring, which she slipped over Dagna’s finger.

“And do you Dagna, take Sera to be your wife in the eyes of our Maker?” 

“I do.” Liliana mirrored his stance and handed Dagna the ring. With both rings fit squarely on the appropriate fingers, the Chantry mother smiled, “I now pronounce you wives in the eyes of our Maker, may you have bountiful lives together, you may now kiss.” 

Dagna launched herself into Sera’s lap, she caught her with a laugh and held on to her for all her strength as they kissed and as Dorian wiped his eyes, trying to blink away the tears of joy, he noticed he wasn’t the only one.    
  
When the applause of the moment passed, the Chantry mother stood, “the Brides would like to invite you all to join them in the reception hall to enjoy a meal together. If you would follow them.”    
  
Sera and Dagna got up and led the way down the aisle and out the door of the Chantry to the reception hall down the road. Dorian and Liliana had to wait to for everyone else to file out before following up and out to the dining hall. They split off to help make sure the brides were comfortable for the dinner and then they were back into the fray amongst their friends. It was one the best parties he’d ever had a pleasure of attending and of course he had to take a moment to steal the spot like. He gently got the gatherings attention with the sound of his silverware on the glassware, as silence descended over the group he cleared his throat, “I’d like to say I have a big speech planned, but in all honestly, I don’t. So I’d like to tell you a story. It’s the day I met Sera. I was sitting in the library, alone, minding my lonesome reading a book. And then next thing I knew, a loud, obnoxious woman was sitting at my table stealing a book. Now, you ask, how such a dubious beginning resulted in my finding my absolute best friend, and I tell you because she was unapologetic about who she was and what it was she needed. She was blunt, and in all my life I had never met anyone who said what they wanted, and wanted what they said. In all these years she had taught me to be honest with myself, and from the bottom of my heart Sera, thank you. For being my best friend, my teacher and my confidant.

“And Dagna, I haven’t known you nearly as long, and I hope that I count you among one my closest friends as well, you have helped Sera grow, you help me grow as well, seeing your honesty in your relationship has helped me realize what it is I want in my life and for that I thank you so much. 

“To Sera and Dagna, a couple built for the history books, may your happiness by bountiful and your love as strong as Andraste’s.” 

There was a chorus of cheers and Sera punched his shoulder as he sat down with a sniffle, “Thank you again, for everything smarty-breeches.” 

“Anything for you madwoman.” 

They hugged and dinner finished with laughter and Dagna and Sera leaving to start their honeymoon before their move. 

* * *

 

Dorian didn’t pack the night before, in fact, he got home and canceled his flight and then proceeded to sleep the day away. When he woke he was up and down the hotel lobby to extend out his stay at least for another week then he headed into the town to enjoy the day, then he headed over to the coffee shop to wait, as employees began pouring out, he waited for Bull. Bull locked up and for once Dorian felt a slight vindication as Bull jumped as seeing him. 

“Dorian!” 

“Hi Bull.” 

“I… I thought you were leaving.” 

“So did I… but I canceled my flight last night.”    
  
“... you did?”

“I did.” 

“Why?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

“You wanted to talk to me?” 

“I did.” 

“Why?” 

“Can I tell you over dinner?” 

Bull considered, “Sure.” 

Dorian smiled and stood, “Thank you, also.. I wanted to apologize for my lack of warmth the past few days, I needed space to think.” 

“Okay, Sure I understand that. How was was the wedding?” 

“Beautiful, and the the cake was amazing! Bull, truly.” 

Dorian was pleased that he coaxed a small smile out of Bull. 

“Glad everyone enjoyed it.” 

Dorian took Bull to the same restaurant Bull had taken him and, while they had to wait, eventually they were seated and Dorian sighed softly, “I wanted to say that I thought really hard about what you said the other night, and with the help of Sera, I realized that you are right. I’m not marrying Livia. In fact… i’m not going to hide who I am. I want to be open and happy and I’d love to try that with you.” 

Bull stared at Dorian, “Shit.” 

Dorian shifted uncomfortably, “And.. if it would please you, I would like to try again. Would you date me?” 

Bull gave him a big grin, “Yeah, you want to do that?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it?” 

“Then fuck yeah Dorian!” 

Dorian blinked at the enthusiasm and found himself smiling happily, “Really?” 

“Hell yeah! A fancy, beautiful guy like you? Who would say no?” 

“I imagine one who knew that dating me won’t be easy.” 

“I’m okay with that. I have a feeling you’re worth it in the end.” 

Dorian smiled and reached across the table and offered his hand, “Thank you for your patience Bull, your presence has made this Wintersend quite special.” 

Bull pulled Dorian’s fingers to his lips and kissed each knuckle, “After dinner, want to come over to my place for a night cap and a proper send off for the season?” 

“I would absolutely love that.” 

Dorian beamed at Bull as Bull kissed his knuckles again, and together they spent the remaining holiday season sharing stories and learning about the other, falling more and more in love. 


End file.
